deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect Tournament Round 1 Battle 7: Matriarch Benezia vs. Mother Talzin
Okay Deadliest Fiction Users today on this Battle we are talking about two ladies who are both skilled in their abilities. We Have Mother Talzin vs. Matriarch Benezia Let's look at Benezia she is a powerful Asari biotic and is the spirtual leader among her people and her status as a matriarch, means that she has lived for almost a millennium. She is the mother of Commander Shepard's teammate Liara T'Soni and she was known and revered as a teacher of religion and philosophy. Somehow Benezia discovered Saren's plan to aid the Reapers, and decided to try and guide him down a less destructive path. But the influence of the Reaper Sovereign was too powerful and Benezia became enslaved to Saren's will. AGAINST! Mother Talzin she is the Dathomirian leader of the Nightsister clans of witches before and during the Clone Wars. Prior to the Clone Wars she was just a member of the Nightsisters BUT following the defeat of Mother Zalem in 31 BBY she then became responsible for uniting the Nightsister clans or coven and whereas previously, competing Nightsister covens had been ruled by a clan mother and a shaman, Talzin, holding both titles, was able to unite her warring people into a single coven, which thrived into the time of the Clone Wars. Both of these ladies never relied on weapons they both relied on their followers and their powers, and both have lived for hundreds of years or more. This battle might be very close. (Deadliest Warrior Voice) Matriarch Benezia ''' '''The Asari Matriarch who was indoctrinated into helping the traitorious Spectre Saren to try to bring back The Reapers and was even forced to fight her own daughter Liara T'Soni. VS! Mother Talzin The Leader of the Nightsisters who united the warring tribe Nightsisters into a single coven and helped the former apprentice of Dooku Asajj Ventress try to exact revenger on her former Master. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Welcome to this Week's Battle Deadliest Fiction Users On this week's Battle we look at the Abilities, and the Tactics of these two Ladies who rely on their abilities rather then weapons to see WHO IS DEADLIEST. Matriarch Benezia: Mother of Commander Shepard's teammate Liara T'Soni and who is a powerful Biotic among her people. OR! Mother Talzin: '''Leader of the Nightsisters who assisted Count Dooku's former apprentice Asajj Ventress try to get revenger on her master for betraying her during the Clone Wars. Okay when doing these Battles I like to take a look at the History of these Warriors '''Matriarch Benezia: '''She is a very powerful asari biotic and spiritual leader among her people. When the evidence that proved Saren Arterius was responsible for the Eden Prime attack it also proved Benezia was working alongside him, which surprised those who knew her, as Benezia's actions seemed to be completely out of character. The reason being though was because she along with those who followed her on her mission to stop Saren were indoctrinated by the Reaper Sovereign. Benezia's position became something between Saren's advisor and his second-in-command. ''THEN WE HAVE'' '''Mother Talzin: '''A Dathomirian female, Talzin was a member of the Nightsisters prior to the Clone Wars. While birthing her first daughter, Talzin was struck with a fatal affliction, but was enlightened by the spirits of her culture and survived the incident. She subsequently became a shaman of the Nightsisters and eventually united the various Nightsister covens following the death of Mother Zalem in 31 BBY. Whereas previously, competing Nightsister covens had been ruled by a clan mother and a shaman, Talzin, holding both titles, was able to unite her warring people into a single coven, which thrived into the time of the Clone Wars. When Asajj Ventress was betrayed by her master Count Dooku she seeked refugee and help from Mother Talzin and the Nightsisters to help Ventress get revenge on her former Master. Battle Notes of the Battle 3 vs. 3 Matriarch Benezia and 2 Asari Commandos vs. Mother Talzin and 2 Nightsisters The Asari Commando's will have their own Biotics and will be armed with M-8 Avengers The Nightsisters will be armed with Energy Bow's and Nightsister Dagger's Abilities of the Warriors Abilities/Tactics/Backup Analysis Abilities Both of these Ladies never relied on weapons rather rely on their own abilities during combat. Matriarch Benezia was a Master with '''Biotics *ability for some lifeforms to create mass effect fields using Element Zero nodules embedded in body tissues. *powers are accessed and augmented by using bio-amps. *Biotic individuals can knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, generate gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart, or create protective barriers. Mother Talzin was skilled in the arts of Allyan Magic (Dark Magic) *use of the Force and Force powers by the Witches of Dathomir. *followed rules put forth in the Book of Law, a tome of moral and ethical teachings kept and modified by each clan based on an original *The other, called "Shadow Magic" by its originator, Gethzerion, was the provenance of the Nightsisters. Their book, the Book of Shadows, tells of future glories the Nightsisters will gather in the heavens. Personal Edge Both are skilled in their abilities, both abilities are powerful in the right user, and both have both defensive and offensive capabilities. Edge Even Tactics Both of these Warriors had their own tactics that they used when applying their abilities and followers Benezia's Tactic Stasis Freeze Enemy and get backup forces into Position *Example: Noveria: Battle on Peak 15 against Commander Shepard and his team Mother Talzin's Tactic Using her knowledge of the Terrain and Environment of her Home Planet *Example: Battle of Dathomir (Clone Wars) Personal Edge Matriarch Benezia can use her tactic anywhere and everywhere where as Mother Talzin's tactic only applies to her own planet. Edge Matriarch Benezia Backup Both these Warriors had loyal followers who would assist them in Battle Matriarch Benezia had as followers Asari Commandos ''' *powerful asari biotics who form the elite of the asari military. *usually fight in small groups using guerrilla tactics. *Some asari commandos were among the first to be chosen as Spectres. The Commando's will be armed with The '''M-8 Avenger *Shot's Per Clip: 30 *Accuracy: Moderate *Recoil: Moderate *Fire Mode: Automatic The Asari Commandos also have Biotics of their own *Lift *Barrier *Throw Mother Tazlin had many followers of Nightsisters ''' *embraced the usage of dark arts within their Force-driven Magicks. *These witches adopted a shamanistic culture that rejected the notion of "good" and "evil", and instead chose to call upon the twin energies of the Winged Goddess and the Fanged God in order to utilize their Magicks and communicate with the spirit realm. *They focused extensively on the art of casting Force illusions The Nightsister comed armed in with The '''Nightsister Energy Bow *The bowstrings and arrows of the weapon were made of pure plasma *In the middle of the bowstring was a grip, so that the weapon could be fired without harming the user. *When running out of plasma arrows, the string could be used as a bludgeon, to blind or burn the enemy. The Nightsisters also attacked with the Nightsister Dagger *was a traditional weapon of the Nightsisters. *a normal sword with a long metal blade. Personal Edge Even though the Nightsisters Energy Bow is futurisitc the dagger is just a normal sword and their was a reason that guns dominate the future. The Asari commando's are more highly trained and have better weapons. Edge Matriarch Benezia Battleground Dathomir: Matriarch Benezia along with 2 Asari Commando's are on the planet looking for clues for the location of the Conduit. X-Factor Evaluation When we look at these Warrios we have to look at important Factors like Mastery of their Abilities, Leadership, Extremism, and more and so on a scale of 0-100 with 100 be the Ultimate Warrior I will rate these Warrios based on their history. Benezia-Talzin Combat Experience ' 90-90 '''Edge Even: '''Both have been living for hundreds of years and thus have hundreds of years of Combat but don't fight that often. '''Mastery of their Abilities ' 100-100 '''Edge Even: Both are Mastery of their abilities with Benezia being skilled in Biotics and Talzin being skilled in Dark magic. Leadership 100-100 Edge Even: Both have loyal followers and lead them with great respect. Extremism 75-95 Edge Mother Talzin: '''Mother Matriarch never does anything to dangerous and never goes far in extremism. Mother Talzin on the other hand she would torture people with a lock of their hair and just tortute them and torture them even if they were on a differnt planet. Her torturing methods could even lead to death. '''Operational Experience 95-85 Edge Matriarch Benezia: '''While Mother Talzin has travelled she only travelled to one place. Matriarch Benezia has travelled all over her Galaxy and so has experienced many different environments. '''Psychological Warfare 75-95 Edge Mother Talzin: Talzin and the Nightsisters were feared because of the way they used their Dark Magic in torturing, and other things they did with their Dark Magic. Terrain Familiarity 55-95 Edge Mother Talzin: Since the Battle will be taking place on their home planet they are used to the environment, and terrain of the place and as such will use that to their advantage. Personal Edge This Battle will be close but Mother Talzin gets this Battle. While her backup doesn't have the weapons the Battle is taking place on their home planet and as such can and will use their knowledge of the terrain and use the environment to their advantage. The Battle NO BATTLE WILL BE WRITTEN Winner: Mother Talzon Expert's Opinion Mother Talzin won because she had the more better power with better abilities. While also using her knowledge and her tactic of using the terrain to her advantage. Category:Blog posts